


An Ensnared Lamb To The Slaughter

by nursal1060



Series: Danganronpa Relationships [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Byakuya Togami is a cannibal, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Canonical Character Death, Coercion, Confused Naegi Makoto, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear of Death, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloweek, Halloween Challenge, Hannibal (TV) References, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapped Makoto Naegi, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mass Murder, Mastermind Togami Byakuya, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Murder, Naegami, News reporter makoto naegi, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Secrets, Silence of the Lambs References, Slaughter, Sneaking Around, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Survival Horror, Survivor Guilt, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Trapped, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Cameras, body farm, dangan ronpa halloween, evil byakuya togami, extreme violence, news reporter celestia ludenberg, news reporter hagakure yasuhiro, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Makoto Naegi is researching the heir of the Togami family on allegations of murder and cannibalism. However, he soon finds himself and his colleagues trapped in a game of wits with the suspected cannibal and his right hand murderous woman.





	An Ensnared Lamb To The Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story was based on a post I saw LOOOOOOONG ago by sabitsbooki on Instagram, where they mentioned a Cannibal Togami AU. I rushed this story a bit (or, a lot) because I really wanted it up before Halloween. Also, I have exams next week so I could only find time to post now.  
FAIR WARNING: This story is EXTREMELY GRAPHIC even for Danganronpa standards! There is death, murder, cannibalism, and alludes to torture. I have not written horror in years so this even scared me to make. However, I hope you will read it if you are willing, and leave me comments and kudos! I worked rather diligently on this piece so it would make my day <3

Naegi knew that researching a high class cannibal was risky. He was a reporter after all. Naegi spent time photographing and following the blonde heir throughout the day, pretending like he was a passer. Clearly, he wasn’t as sly as he suspected. At most he expected a scolding at the office for butting into the man’s private life.

He never expected to have been captured by the cannibal’s henchmen while leaving the office one night and being locked inside the mansion with his fellow reporters (who were not on the case with him). Naegi was trapped with his coworkers Celestia and Hagakure. 

Once they woke up, they quickly realized what had happened to them. They checked their surroundings, and all the windows were bolted and the doors were locked.

Celestia groaned and said, “Naegi, enlighten us about this man. Clearly he has planned this through.”

Naegi pulled out the brief report he had compiled on the cannibal who locked them in, and they read it together:

_ Byakuya Togami, age 20, is a wealthy aristocrat who lives alone in a mansion handed down from the Togami family. He is in line to become the next Togami heir, however, he has spent most of the last 2 years away from the public eye, secluded from others in this far-off mansion. As the Togami mansion is far from the rest of society and is rather large, many have been recruited or answered listings to apply for jobs as maids, butlers, and cleaning staff. Despite this, the majority of the people who supposedly come to work for Mr. Togami typically leave shaken and do not return OR do not return at all. Outsiders may assume this is because they are working in the mansion and living there in their spare time; however, a compilation of countless testimonies from ex-servants suggest that there are some truly horrifying things that occur in the mansion. One lady described a certain area of the mansion as a ‘butcher shop’, and stated with certainty that it was ‘well used and well stocked’. Another talked about Togami’s right hand woman, who threatened to cut his head off if he told us more about his experience, signifying that Mr. Togami knows that we are studying him. One ex-employee had a deep gash on their arm, but was too shaken to tell us how it occurred. Originally, this caused some in the research department to believe that Mr. Togami is into human experimentation or voodoo, inspired by serial killers like Delphine Lalaurie. However, a few testimonies suggest it is more than that. One even had a sampling of the dirt that they stated came from near the backyard of the mansion. It tested positive in the lab for human remains. However, it is impossible to date how old the remains in the dirt were, due to small sampling. Makoto Naegi was put on the case, covertly observing Byakuya Togami whenever he made excursions into town for business meetings. He always appears to bring his own food, or says that he has his own meat at these meetings that he would like cooked. This has led to the shocking conclusion by Mr. Naegi and many in the research department that Mr. Togami may in fact be a cannibal. More research is needed before any findings are to be published. _

Yasuhiro jumped, frightened, “What the hell, Nags! This dude is a cannibal?! Oh no!!! I don’t wanna die! Noooo!”

Celestia slapped him on the cheek and scolded him, “There isn’t solid proof of that. And right now, getting out of here is our priority. Naegi, did you find information on his mansion’s setup?”

Naegi nodded, then produced a hypothetical map, “I used what various employees described. They stated that there is a large foyer and personal library on the second floor. I assume that’s where we are now.” There were many rooms on the floor, one person described at least a dozen on each side of the hall, with some being locked and others not. There was also a long hallway, wings on each side of said hallway, and a grand central staircase. 

Celestia hummed and said, “Naegi, you search the left wing. Yasuhiro and I will search the right wing. After all, a lady like me needs protection in case something happens. And you are the most knowledgeable about this person, so you should be able to handle yourself. We have our reporter walkie talkies in case we need to communicate.” With a sigh, Naegi pushed on the door to the room and opened it. Like he was told, there was a long hall with a dozen rooms on each side before the grand central staircase and the wings. They had to be on the second floor.

Once they split up, Naegi searched the rooms with caution. Most were empty bedrooms. With the wings being large, he had to take time thoroughly exploring each one. He found bits and pieces of information about Byakuya Togami and the Togami empire as he did so. There were diaries from old friends, elder Togami empire members, and some from Byakuya’s many siblings. Most discussed Togami’s weird behavior, about how he liked to play a game of cat and mouse with others, and how he liked to manipulate others to their own downfall. One friend stated that Byakuya did what he did for entertainment, even if it made him an unlikable person. 

Naegi took pieces of the journals out and put them into his journalist satchel. These could help with the creation of a juicy story and to help understand the man who locked them in here. Byakuya seemed like the intelligent type, but also a person who didn’t feel much empathy. He was definitely cold and calculating. 

There was also a passage in an anonymous diary which appeared to be written by an ex-employee that Naegi found of particular help; it was dated as being written almost 18 months before.

_ I’m afraid I made a horrendous choice signing a contract with Mr. Togami. I knew the pay had to be too high for just anyone. I learned fairly quickly that Mr. Togami has eclectic tastes for sustenance...I didn’t expect him to eat people. His right hand woman assured me that the people were already dead before Mr. Togami was newly experimenting with their flesh, but the thought that anyone would want to consume human flesh is disgusting. While I overhead some servants say that Mr. Togami is looking into this as a way to end hunger, it disgusts me! Perhaps I can break my contract. _

_ ~~~ _

_ I had to deliver Mr. Togami’s ‘meal’ to him today. While I only saw the meal after it was prepared and arranged quite delicately, it still horrified me to think that the chunk of well cooked meat I was serving him could be from someone’s body. I waited by his study desk as he delicately ate, my skin prickling with every bite he had. When he finished, he instructed the kitchen to use a different cut next time, this one was too chewy for his liking. My hands trembled as I returned to the kitchen and relayed the message. I never felt quite as sick as I do now. _

_ ~~~ _

_ I was ordered to the ‘butcher’ area of the building, as there was a lack of staff on duty today. I was horrified at the thought, and was more frightened when I went inside the basement. The sight was similar to that of a dungeon, with chains and cuffs for stringing up bodies like they were merely slaughtered pigs. There was blood all over the ground, even before I saw the bodies. I put on a blood soaked apron, one that was thankfully dry, obtained sterile gloves and a butchers knife before seeing true horror. There were roughly seven carcasses strung up from chains that were so badly butchered that I could not tell if they were human or another animal. I fought back tears as I took pieces from each to bring to the kitchen. I threw up that evening. I don’t think I’ll ever be the same. _

Naegi continued to read the diary, but little known to him, there was a tiny camera in the lamp on the desk before him. That camera was wired to Byakuya Togami’s room. He was monitoring everything his guests were doing. Makoto Naegi was of particular interest to him.

He motioned with a glass of wine in his hand, “Fukawa, send him a message in blood. Lure him here, I want him.” 

Naegi tore the diary pages out and put them in his satchel. He had likely spent 20 minutes reading diligently, before realizing he had to get out of the mansion above all. He went back into the hall where he was met with a horrific sight. 

Yasuhiro’s body lay in the middle of the hall, his eyes open and blood gushing from his neck. Naegi rushed to his side, shaking him and taking a pulse. It was no use. Yasuhiro had died instantly from a clear cut to the neck that nearly decapitated him.

Something else caught his eye a moment later. As he looked up from the body, he saw letters on the doors leading to the end of the left wing. The left door began with M, and the adjacent right door had an A. It took him no time at all to see that throughout the hallway, there was his name, MAKOTO NAEGI, written on the doors with what appeared to be Yasuhiro’s blood.

Naegi fought back tears. He knew that is what Byakuya would want. The bigger question was...where was Celestia? He begrudgingly had to leave Yasuhiro’s corpse in the hallway, he was too heavy for Naegi to carry or drag throughout the building. He had to abandon him, though his blood had soaked his blazer, and keep going. 

Clearly, the letters on the door were a way to get his attention. They were inviting him forward. At the end of his name on the doors, there was a smaller staircase at the end of the left wing. Before going that way, Naegi decided to go back to the right wing to find Celestia. 

As he walked down the right wing, he saw no blood, no signs of struggles. He pieced together that Yasuhiro would then have to be murdered in the left wing. Naegi also noticed that as they had gone through each door, the door had been left open, so Naegi looked throughout the wing for Celestia. There was no sign of her. He cursed to himself, knowing that both his colleagues were under Byakuya’s thumb.

He returned to the left wing, and to his surprise and horror, Yasuhiro’s body was no longer there in the hallway. It was like he had never been there, but Naegi knew he had. He had seen his face and touched his body after all. With haste, he ran to the staircase, where he came across small droplets of blood. 

At the bottom of the staircase, Naegi realized that he had come to the basement, where Byakuya brought his victims. Naegi bit his lip and jumped when he heard a scream. 

“No! No, stop!”

“Sorry darling~ Master asked for me to turn you into shish kabobs, so I gotta! Night night~!”

Naegi went towards the source of the noise and found out fast that it came from Celestia. He opened the butcher’s room door and witnessed a woman in glasses and long braids slit Celestia’s throat as he watched. Right next to her was Yasuhiro, who had been moved from the hallway. Naegi covered his mouth to keep him from hurling at the sight and smell of death. He didn’t remember much after that until he woke up in a different room.

He noticed that his hands were tied firmly above his head. He tried squirming, but his feet were also tied. 

“You’re awake. Hello, Mr. Naegi, you have been looking for me.” Naegi blinked and focused his vision, realizing the golden haired man standing a foot from him was in fact Byakuya Togami. His eyes gleamed with malice behind his glasses. To his side, he could see the same woman who had killed Celestia, playing with incredibly sharp scissors. If there was a hell, Naegi felt as though he was in it.

Naegi’s eyes began releasing tears as Togami stroked his face, cooing, “You’re a pretty specimen. Rarely does someone that I want come so willingly to me...to witness the slaughter.”

Naegi began begging, “Please...don’t kill me.” He sobbed and shivered when Byakuya smiled at him.

“No no, I would never hurt someone as precious as you, Mr. Naegi. However, because I have my eye on you, I want to keep you. You will be mine, never allowed to leave this mansion.” Naegi sobbed as Byakuya whispered sweet nothings and kissed him, realizing he was forever to be trapped in the home of a cannibalistic monster, as his romantic plaything.


End file.
